This Place Now
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: Spikes back,but now no one remembers him.Lets just say things haven't gone great since he's left.one shot (song fic to what its like by everlast)


This was a challange fic my 'friend' *glare* MADE *glare* me do.I had really bad writers block the whole time.THe challange was I had to make spike come back,No one could remember him,And one of the characters had to die.It had to be a songfic,and I thought this one just fit.okay so Ed is 17 in this fic!Just thought I'd clear that up.........fine.....I don't own cowboy bebop!DAMN YOU!!!And yes I changed he to she in the first verse GET OVER IT! well read on ^___^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Spike was finally awake after 5 years.But he wasn't happy he did not have the Bebop with him.The bebop crew was long gone.It was just him now.For all he knew,they weren't still alive.When he saw them that day he woke up.There was nothing worse,not even Julia's death was like this.  
  
~'~'~'~  
  
~We've all seen the girl at the liquor store beggin' for your change  
  
Her hair is dirty, dreadlocked and full of mange  
  
she asks a man for what he could spare with shame in her eyes  
  
"Get a job you fucking slob" is all he replied~  
  
Spike was dazed and lost.He was on Mars,which had changed while he was gone.He didn't mind it though.He was just looking for Jet,Faye,Ed,and even Ein.Mars was mobbed with very 'unfriendly' people.If Ed was here,he only hoped that after thoes seven years she stayed out of trouble.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
He looked down at a girl with dirty red hair and golden eyes full of fear and tears.There were lrage bags under them dulling down the gold.A small computer was swung over her back.She obviously looked unfed.She held a dead dog in her lanky arms,a corgi...Ein  
  
"Ed?"Spike said.His eyes wide.'So she didn't stay out of trouble'He thought staring at the dirty scared teen.He leaned down to help her up.  
  
"No,Please!Don't hurt Ed."She stood and backed away.  
  
"Ed,its-"He was cut off by the girl running away as fast as she could.Still with the dead dog in her arms.  
  
~God forbid you ever had to walk mile in her shoes  
  
cos then you really might know what it's like to sing the blues  
  
then you really might know what it's like (what it's like)~  
  
~  
  
Spike was still in awe after getting into his ship and flying to venus and an hour of walking.She didn't remeber him.He really started wondering how long ago that dog died.He just hoped that Jet and Faye would.  
  
~Mary got pregnant from a kid named Tom who said he was in love  
  
he said don't worry bout a thing baby doll, I'm the man you've been dreamin of  
  
but 3 months later he say he won't date her or return her calls  
  
and she swear 'God damn if I find that man I'm cutting off his balls'  
  
then she heads for the clinic and she gets some static walking through the door  
  
they call her a killer and they call her a sinner and they call her a whore~  
  
He kept walking and caught site of a woman laying in a ditch.She had messy violet hair.She wore a lace top and vibrant yellow shorts.She had a black eye and no shoes.Vodka in one hand.Ciggarette in the other.Her eyes were a dull dead green.But still green.Thoes unforgettable green eyes.  
  
Faye.  
  
"What?"  
  
She didn't remember him either.  
  
"nothing sorry."  
  
'Why bother?'Thought Spike.  
  
~God forbid you ever had to walk mile in her shoes  
  
then you really might know what it's like to have to choose  
  
then you really might know what it's like (what it's like)~  
  
~  
  
"What can I get for you?"The ditzy waitress was trying her best to sympathize for this obviously lost green haired man.  
  
"Bell pepers and beef."  
  
The waitress gave him an odd look.  
  
"Okay...it'll be out in a minute I guess."  
  
~I've seen a rich man beg, I've seen a good man sin, I've seen a tough man cry  
  
I've seen a loser win and a sad man grin I heard an honest man lie  
  
I've seen the good side of bad and the down side of up and everything between  
  
I licked the silver spoon, drank from the golden cup and smoked the finest green  
  
I stroked the fattest dimes at least a couple of times before I broke their hearts  
  
you know where it ends, yo, it usually depends on where you start.~  
  
He looked out the window towards the grave yard where and old woman stood.It was a sad sight to see tears run down the old woman's face.There was something about this that he needed to see.After all this was the grave that Julia made him wait at on that day.  
  
He darted out the door leaving the waitress complaining about how he left his bell pepers and beef and came to a hault.There it was carved in stone.  
  
Jet Black.  
  
~I knew this kid named Max who used to get fat stacks out on the corner with drugs  
  
he liked to hang out late, get shit faced and keep a pace with thugs  
  
until late one night there was a big gun fight and Max lost his head  
  
he pulled out his chrome .45 talked some shit and wound up dead  
  
now his wife and his kids are caught in the midst of all of this pain  
  
you know it crumbles that way, at least that's what they say when you play the game~  
  
"I never thought death fit Jet."  
  
"You knew him.Your him,Spike.Jet used to talk about you alot."The woman spoke,her voice cracked and dry.  
  
Spike sighed "No sorry.I'm not spike."  
  
"Did you know him?"  
  
"Yea.I used to."  
  
"Well,if you see him again.Tell him.Jet,Faye,and Ed send their thanks."  
  
Spike paused. "Sure I'll tell him."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~God forbid you ever had to wake up to hear the news  
  
then you really might know what it's like to have to lose  
  
and then you really might know what it's like (what it's like)  
  
then you really might know what it's like (what it's like)  
  
then you really might know what it's like (what it's like)  
  
to have to loose.~ 


End file.
